


Holy

by acheforhim (oaknshild)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Hannibal Lecter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oaknshild/pseuds/acheforhim
Summary: His hand went to his chest, grasping above the point where his heart raced.He was drowning.





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me last night after two years of a massive writer's block. English isn't my first language, please forgive any mistakes. This wasn't beta-ed and I usually write some pretentious shit, so I'd appreciate constructive criticism! hahahaha
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

His nose drew its way from his basis to his navel and back. His tongue marked its path with the occasional - and most welcome - presence of teeth, all too fleeting. His hips swayed on air, almost gracefully, missing their purpose. His bottom... oh, what a lovely sight! It appeared beautiful, round and tanned, above a crown of dark hair. And Hannibal grabbed these buttocks roughly, hard enough to tear them apart, choking back a growl when he was wrapped on a silky, velvety, glorious heat.

He squirmed on his crimson sheets - a pool of blood in the dim lit bedroom - moaning and hissing whilst those clever mouth and tongue engulfed him whole, teeth and fingers adding to his consumation. His breath failed him, his lungs couldn't take enough air. His hand went to his chest, grasping above the point where his heart raced.

 He was drowning.

 

_Will._

_Wish, desire, the power exerted by one's mind._

_Will._

 

He could no more, he noticed as his desperation brought him back to reality. He pulled on dark hair, saying he couldn't, he couldn't, and he wouldn't say anything else, his voice too airy and gone to convey more. Will let go, kissing the nest of ashy blond hair where Hannibal stood, kissing his way up to his torso, kissing, kissing, kissing.

They crashed together, as they had always done, hips dictating their own rhythm.

Teeth found a way from jaw to neck, hands went from pulling hair to caressing arms, fingers pinched and pulled nipples, tongues teased, nails marked skin, moans filled the air as hands stroke both of them, shivers run through skin.

"Lie down, baby, please," Will moaned, and Hannibal obeyed, his back against the cushions, hands never breaking contact. Will lay upon him, thighs against thighs, both violent red in their need, bellies smearing their fluids against each other. Will took his palm in, nuzzling, licking from wrist to fingertip, and Hannibal could feel his arouse becoming ubelievably more intense.

When Will took his index and middle fingers into his mouth and sucked down to the knucles, Hannibal choked on his own breath, moaning loudly when blue eyes locked themselves to his own. Will gagged when Hannibal's nails scrapped the back of his throat, smiling mischievious whilst tears rolled down his cheeks. A string of saliva clinged to Hannibal's hand from Will's lips when he pulled back and it broke, sticking to the younger man's chin as he begged "inside me, Hannibal, inside-".

Hannibal was never one to deny anything to dear Will, even when he asked for more, more, please, and Hannibal feared he couldn't take them, that greed was speaking louder than his good sense.

He obeyed once more. How could he not, when William - oh, sweet William - gasped so beautifully and danced onto his fingers, stuttering on his lap, whimpering wantonly when Hannibal's fingertips found the small nub inside him, dripping copiously at every lingering or hard touch? How could he not, when he could see Will staving off his climax because of this alone?

"Enough," he demanded, and Hannibal knew no other man would survive such bluntness - but love makes fools of us all. "I want to feel you now."

They both moaned for the loss, their kiss all teeth and ferocity.

"Meilė, are you ready?"

"No, never." He smiled, panting, hiding his face on Hannibal's neck. "You?"

Hannibal laughed lightly at his confession and grabbed his chin to make to him look. "No," he kissed his forehead and placed his own against Will's. "I don't think I could ever be."

 

_Will will will Will will Will will will-_

 

They both whimpered when Hannibal breached.

Will was loud, moaning keenly as he arched his back, pushing himself up slowly and grinding down harder. Hannibal couldn't stop looking at the gorgeous creature atop him and he looked, looked, looked. His face and chest were flushed, eyes hooded yet feral with need and pleasure, mouth hanging open, stomach muscles moving with his riding.

Stunning.

Hannibal suddenly moved and sat more properly on the mattress, turning Will by his waist so Will could sit on his knees and straddle his lap, his back now pressed to Hannibal's chest. Hannibal caressed Will's legs, calf to ankle, as they layed beside his own thighs.

He took Will on hand as they started to move again.

And how beautiful, how remarkable a boy he was! He wouldn't let anyone come close to them, Will was so tight, so good, taking him as if he were born for it, he would give him the world, no one could ever take them apart, not anymore.

"Hannibal, oh fuck," Will cried, and he realised he was saying everything into Will's ear. It was all true, Hannibal said. He would lavish on Will alone, survive by his hand. He would crawl across the continents, he would kill crowds if he had to, if Will wanted him to. His hands and both their hips went faster, missing a beat. He would drench the soil and paint the very air with blood, if Will so demanded.

He would die for him.

Will screamed, body taut except for one muscle. Hannibal bit his earlobe, following him through. Hannibal took his white stained hand into his mouth, savouring his beloved, the taste of him bringing him to life anew. Sublime. His blood sang loud into his ears.

It was holy.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I really suck at describing movements lol
> 
> Google translate told me "meilė" means love in Lithuanian. I believed it. :)


End file.
